Leo
Leo is the protagonist of the fanfiction Roar of the Beast King, as well as the pilot of the 9th-Generation Knightmare Galeon. He was originally known as Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince and seventeenth heir to the throne, as well as the older brother of Nunnally. History Born under the name of Lelouch vi Britannia, he was the oldest child of the vi Britannia siblings, as well as the most strategic, second only to that of Schneizel el Britannia. Even when he was young, he was protective of his younger sister Nunnally, and loved his mother above everything else. However, one day, his mother had been murdered, and the incident left his sister blind and crippled. Only a few short days after this incident did Lelouch barge into the throne room, demanding that justice be done. However, the Emperor saw him as a nuisance and disowned him on the spot, even going so far as to send him and Nunnally to Japan as mere bargaining chips and political tools for the Sakuradite Civil War. Sometime after that, Britannia invaded Japan, and in less than a month, the nation fell. It is unknown what became of Lelouch, but he resurfaced seven years later at Ashford Academy under the name Lelouch Lamperouge, as the Ashfords, who were close friends with his mother, provided him and his sister protection. Lelouch grew to hate his home country, and desired to destroy it. It was on the day that he encountered a mysterious green haired woman by the name of C.C. and reuniting with his childhood friend Suzaku Kururugi that Lelouch gained the means to destroy Britannia. During a massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto, Lelouch comandeered a Sutherland and directed a group of freedom fighters that were struggling, leading them to victory. Seeing that he had the power and means to fight against Britannia, Lelouch donned the name of Zero, and during an incident that involved the Japan Liberation Front, formed the Black Knights, who's sole purpose was to retake Japan and eliminate Britannia. Eventually, however, Lelouch soon came at odds with his friend Suzaku, who piloted a white Knightmare called the Lancelot, and encountered the machine on various occasions, ruining many of his plans. Whenever he found the means to do so, Lelouch would try to persuade Suzaku to join him, to protect Nunnally, however he found that his efforts were useless, as Suzaku had become Euphemia li Britannia's knight, and chose to serve Britannia. After coming to terms with this, Lelouch learned that Euphemia, his older sister, planned to establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, where Elevens could call themselves Japanese again, and would regain their liberal rights. Lelouch knew the plan would end in failure, as Britannia would never accept it, and planned to use this as a means to increase the Black Knight's support by having Euphemia shoot and seemingly kill Zero. However, he learned that Euphemia's reasons were because she wanted Lelouch to live a peaceful, normal life and create a place where Nunnally wouldn't be in danger. Seeing this as a genuine action of love, Lelouch decided to join the SAZ, however, for unknown reasons, the power he gained from C.C. went out of control, and forced Euphemia to slaughter the people she cared about. Despite the emotional scars the incident left behind, Lelouch used this to his advantage, starting an uprising that would become known as the Black Rebellion, and planned to retake Japan. However, at the climax, he learned that his sister had disappeared, and left the battlefield in search of her. When he managed to track down her location, he was confronted by a heart-trodden Suzaku, who had managed to break his mask. Lelouch desperately asked for Suzaku's help in rescuing Nunnally, however Suzaku rejected him, saying that he would look after Nunnally from now on. Their fates eventually became intertwined when the two placed each other at gun point. Appearance Since waking up in Galeon, Leo's appearance as Lelouch had changed, during his one-year absence. His hair is notably longer, reaching down to the collar of his shirt, and his eyes have become bright orange rather than rich purple. He also commonly sports a white polo shirt with an orange hoodie and worn jeans with boots. He also bears a strange mark that resembles three stylized G's on his wrist, and whenever he managed to tear out the core of a Zonder Knightmare, his hair changes to a crimson color, and the mark on his wrist glows brightly. After arriving in the Chinese Federation, Leo gained a brace that resembled the head of a lion, allowing him to call upon Galeon at any time at any location. Personality Leo's mindset is very different from that of Lelouch, which causes many people to doubt whether or not it truly is him. Unlike his previous self's cold demeanor, Leo is hot-blooded, cheerful, and outgoing, often called a mix of Kallen and Gino. He firmly believes that there is no such thing as pure evil, and tries to bring out the good in someone's heart. He also believes in what he calls the strength of bonds, claiming that there must have been a reason behind Lelouch's actions for taking on the name of Zero, and doubts that he would truly force his sister, who he apparently had a childhood crush on, to commit mass murder. It is because of this view that Suzaku feels more comfortable with Leo, claiming that he is very much like how Lelouch was when he first met him after the two had become friends. However, when Nunnally's safety comes into being, Leo's personality drastically changes. Whenever Nunnally is in danger, he will use any means neccessary to protect her, even going so far as to kill his enemies, as he would normally use Galeon's hacking system to make the cockpits eject. The drastic change is enough to make even Suzaku hesitate, wondering if he had regained his memories, but quickly realizes that Lelouch's protective nature had passed onto Leo, albeit more fierce and drastic. Relationships Rivalz Cardemonde Rivalz is, ironically, the first person Leo meets and befriends, having encountered each other after saving a girl and her dog from being attacked by a group of Britannian soldiers. Rivalz already doubts that Leo is Lelouch due to his personality, but has taken a liking to him. However, when he learned that the boy is suffering from amnesia, he offered a place for him at Ashford Academy, knowing that Milly wouldn't turn him down. Their bond only grows more strong when Rivalz learns that Leo is the so-called "Lion of the Elevens", dealing with the corrupt society of Britannia and also destroying the otherworldly Knightmares called Zonders, eventually restoring them to their original form. He doesn't hesitate for even a second to join the group that he and Lloyd Asplund created in order to combat the Zonders. Suzaku Kururugi When Suzaku encounters Leo, he treats him with hostility, even going so far as attacking him and demanding what he is doing back at Ashford. Much to his surprise, however, Leo manages to knock him away and asks who he is, and why he seems to know him. It was after the situation was diffused by Milly that Rivalz explained that Leo had lost his memories and met him in the ghettos, where he saw Leo save a young girl and her dog. Suzaku still holds some suspicion about Leo, but when he finds Leo purifying a Zonder, ironically Lloyd, he loses his temperment and apologizes for his behavior. After Leo and Lloyd create a group to combat the Zonders and who creates them, Suzaku and Leo get to know each other better. When Suzaku mentions that he and Lelouch used to be friends, Leo asks what had happened. When Suzaku says nothing, Leo tells him that there is always a reason for one's actions, and that he should trust his friends more, as he trusts Suzaku as much as he does Rivalz and the others. Shocked by his words, Suzaku couldn't help but remark that Leo is exactly like how Lelouch was after they became friends eight years ago. Kallen Kouzuki Kallen is likely one of the few people who still suspect Leo to be Lelouch. When she first encountered him, it was after he had purified a Zonder.